Wie alles begann
Bemerkung: Das ist der Beginn zum Projekt "Projekt Roter Faden". Hier ein Hinweis Link: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_Roter_Faden Beginn der Geschichte: Hey, mein Name ist Jayden und ich sitze grade im Auto mit meiner ganzen Familie, auf dem Weg in unsere neue Heimat. Wir mussten fast jedes halbe Jahr umziehen, da mein Vater wegen seines Berufs oft den Heimatort wechseln musste. Er arbeitete als Dolmetscher für Großunternehmen und musste deswegen oft von Firma zu Firma reisen. Er hatte einiges an Geld zur Seite gelegt und wollte sich nun, im Alter von 57 Jahren zur Ruhe setzten. Wir fahren also nun zu einem kleinen Ort, abgeschottet von der Welt und von jeder Art der Zivilisation. Dieses „Paradies“ wie mein Vater es nannte, war ein kleiner Ort namens Forest City in Colorado. Es gab wirklich nicht viel hier, das einzige was ich durch das Internet in Erfahrung bringen konnte war, dass es ein paar 1000 Einwohner gab, eine Mine, zwei Hotels, ein Krankenhaus, eine verlassene Nervenheilanstalt, eine Schule und kleinere Läden. „In 200m links abbiegen!“, schaltete sich das Navi ein. „Wir sind fast da Leute, ich freue mich schon so.“, sagte mein Vater als er von vorne nach hinten zu uns blickte und uns mit einem Lächeln anschaute. Ich drehte meinen Kopf vom Fenster weg und lächelte ihm gespielt zu. Ich hatte echt keine Lust darauf, da ich mal wieder all meine neu kennengelernten Freunde verlassen musste und alles stehen und liegen zu lassen musste was ich mir gerade am Aufbauen war. Ich zog mir meine Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und blickte auf die Straße. Sie war leer und bestand eigentlich nur aus Schotter. Auf der rechten Seite der Straße war ein Schild zu sehen „Welcome to Forest City – Where your home is your Paradise“ stand in einem großen Schriftzug darauf. „Ich muss euch noch was cooles sagen Leute!“, rief mein Vater nach hinten ins Auto. „...also, was wirklich faszinierend an diesem Ort ist, ist dass man bei schlechtem Wetter weder aus dem Ort raus, noch rein kann! Ist das nicht aufregend ?“, hängte er seiner vorherigen Aussage noch an und ich musste sofort an den Film „Silent Hill“ denken. Es gab wirklich nichts schlimmeres was noch passieren könnte, aber ich lasse mich gerne überraschen. Als wir endlich ankamen, sah ich zum ersten Mal unser Haus. Es war alt, aber sah trotzdem noch wirklich gut aus. „Wenigstens ein kleiner Trost“, dachte ich mir, als ich meine Tasche aus dem Auto nahm und mich zu meiner Familie stellte. „Und wie findet ihr es?“, fragte mein Vater uns enthusiastisch und gut gelaunt. „Na ja, gibt besseres.“, murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. „Jetzt sei mal nicht so pessimistisch, Kleiner!“, sagte mein Vater, der scheinbar gehört hatte was ich gesagt hatte. „Gib mir deine Tasche und schau dich mal ein wenig um vielleicht findest du ja etwas cooles!“, rief er mir leise zu, als er meinte Tasche wegnahm und mir zuzwinkerte. Leicht genervt von allem lief ich los um zu schauen, ob es hier eventuell noch mehr Leute in meinem Alter gibt. „Hey Neuer, seit wann kommst du?“, rief eine Stimme. „Ähm...hey, ich bin Jaydon, ich komm aus Washington DC und bin heute hierher gezogen.“, antwortete ich. „Oh ja, ich bin Steve und ich kann dir sagen was hier vorgeht ist nicht normal!“, sagte er noch, als er sich auf einmal wegdrehte und davonlief. „Was meinte er damit und was soll hier los sein?“, murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, als ich anfing zurück zum Haus zu laufen. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Konversationen